bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Revelation
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = file:02gi.jpg |season = Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders |number = 2 |last = A New Beginning |next = The Visitor }} Revelation is the 2nd episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on May 30, 2010. Plot On the distant planet Gundalia, the Twelve Orders discuss the explosion caused by Ren and Dan's battle in Bakugan Interspace. Kazarina, the head of the Bakugan Biological Research Center of Gundalia, is unable to identify the strong Bakugan that caused the explosion, saying that a Bakugan that powerful doesn't exist. So Emperor Barodius orders that this Bakugan should be brought to him before it joins the enemy. Back on Earth, Jake and Julie still believe that what Dan saw was a dream, though he is convinced that it was real. Just then, Marucho calls for everyone and they head to Bakugan Interspace, where Ren confesses that he is a humanoid alien being from Gundalia looking for strong battlers to help fending the invading Neathians. Though hesitant, the Brawlers accept and track down two moles identified by Ren; Sid and Lena. Dan and Marucho quickly trace and engage in battle with Sid and Lena. Though Sid and Lena gain the upper hand, Dan pulls through with his Battle Gear, JetKor and wins the battle. Everyone congratulates Dan on the victory. However, there may be more to Ren than meets the eye. Featured Brawls Dan Kuso & Marucho Marukura Vs Sid Arkale & Lena Isis Round 1 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Marucho Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Sid Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Lena Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Sid throws his Gate Card and Rubanoid. (Power: 900 Gs) Dan throws out Drago (Helix Dragonoid). (Power: 900 Gs) Sid activates the ability Corundum Tusk (Rubanoid: 900 - 1200 Gs), then he activates Joule Deeper (Rubanoid: 1200 - 1600 Gs). Dan activates Burning Reflector to nullify Joule Deeper (Rubanoid: 1600 - 1200 Gs), then he activates Galactic Dragon (Drago: 900 - 1400 Gs) plus Fusion Ability Dragon Surge (Drago: 1400 - 1900 Gs). Marucho throws out Akwimos. (Power: 900 Gs) Lena throws out Phosphos. (Power: 900 Gs) Lena activates the ability Tri Viper to block Drago from activating abilities. (Drago: 1900 - 1600 Gs). Marucho activates the ability Heal Blue to nullify Tri Viper. (Drago: 1600 - 1900 - 2200 Gs) (Akwmios: 900 - 1200 Gs). Sid opens his Gate Card (Enemy Down). (Drago: 2200 - 1900 Gs) (Akwmios: 1200 - 900 Gs). Marucho uses Ninja Eraser to nullify Sid's Gate Card. (Drago: 1900 - 2200 Gs) (Akwimos: 900 - 1200 Gs). Dan activates the ability Galactic Dragon, (Drago: 2200 - 2700 Gs) but Sid nullifies it with the ability Mirage Field (Drago: 2700 - 2200 Gs). Lena activates the ability Gorgon Viper (Drago: 2200 - 1700 Gs) (Akwimos: 1200 - 700), Akwimos gets knocked out. * Marucho Life Force: 60% Phosphos and Rubanoid's power levels are combined (Power: 2100 Gs) Dan sends out his Battle Gear: JetKor and attaches it to Drago. (Power: 1700 - 1800 Gs) Dan activates his Battle Gear Ability Jetkor Delta (Drago: 1800 - 2300 Gs). Both Rubanoid and Phosphos get knocked out. * Sid Life Force: 80% * Lena Life Force: 80% Dan & Marucho win this round Round 2 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Marucho Life Force: 300 Points (60%) * Sid Life Force: 400 Points (80%) * Lena Life Force: 400 Points (80%) Battle Dan throws his Gate Card and Drago (Power: 900 Gs). Lena throws out Phosphos (Power: 900 Gs). Sid throws out Rubanoid (Power: 900 Gs). Marucho throws out Akwimos (Power: 900 Gs). Lena activates the ability Tri Viper (Akwimos: 900 - 600 Gs) and attacks Akwimos. * Marucho Life Force: 0 Sid activates the ability Joule Deeper (Rubanoid: 900 - 1300 Gs) and attacks Drago, but Dan activates Spinning Wall to counter with (Drago: 900 - 1400 Gs) (Rubanoid: 1300 - 900 - 650 Gs) (Phosphos: 900 - 650 Gs) Dan sends out his Battle Gear: JetKor and attaches it to Drago (Power: 1400 - 1500 Gs). Sid sends out his Battle Gear: Destrakon Gear and attaches it to Rubanoid (Power: 650 - 750 Gs). Lena sends out her Battle Gear: Terrorcrest and attaches it to Phosphos (Power: 650 - 750 Gs). Sid activates his Battle Gear Ability, Destrakon Gear Brinel (Rubanoid: 750 - 1150 Gs). Lena activates her Battle Gear Ability, Terrorcrest Stigma (Phosphos: 750 - 1150 Gs) (Drago: 1500 - 1100 Gs). Dan opens his Gate Card (Capacity Booster) which returns all Bakugan back to Base Level and enabes the Level Two Battle gear Ability to be activated. (Drago: 1100 - 1000 Gs) (Rubanoid: 1150 - 1000 Gs) (Phosphos: 1150 - 1000 Gs) Rubanoid and Phosphos power are combined.(Power: 2000 Gs) Dan activates his Battle Gear Ability, Jetkor Flame Impact (Drago: 1000 - 1600 Gs) (Rubanoid and Phosphos: 2000 - 1400 - 800 Gs), and both Rubanoid and Phosphos get knocked out. * Sid Life Force: 0 * Lena Life Force: 0 Dan & Marucho Win Character Debuts * Lena Isis * Sid Arkale * Kazarina * Nurzak * Stoica * Airzel * Gill Bakugan Debuts *Rubanoid *Phosphos *Dharak Colossus (throne mode) Bakugan Seen * Rubanoid * Phosphos * Destrakon Gear * Terrorcrest * Akwimos * Helix Dragonoid * JetKor * Krakix * Sabator * Dharak * Lumagrowl * Lythirus * Strikeflier * Dharak Colossus (throne mode) Battle Gear Debuts * Destrakon Gear * Terrorcrest Battle Gear Seen * JetKor * Destrakon Gear * Terrorcrest Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of the Twelve Orders, Sid and Lena. *Dan call his Galactic Dragon - Dragon Impulse combination a "Double Ability" in the English dub, whereas in the Japanese version, he only said that "there's more". Video de:Enthüllung Category:Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Episodes